Water levels in washing machines are customarily sensed by pressure switches which are very satisfactory over the normal water level range but become impractical and expensive if required to sense very low levels. This is due to the small pressure differential available which then requires very sensitive switch arrangement. A fresh approach to the problem of sensing very low water levels is indicated.